One can notice that people are in the urgent need for a system for dedicated partner search and selection offering direct, real time, personal contact. Especially in all places where people gather there is an urgent need for direct, real time, personal contact by a system for partner search and selection in their nearby situation, actually to solve their problem. A partner or issue has been defined as a person, company or item like a product, service, information etc. The invention launches a new method of literally entering the problem into the system here communication device and the device finds a solution after a new fully automatic search and selection operation. In case of a mobile phone the problem has been entered via the normal interface for example by keypad or speech and the mobile phone finds the solution rather then entering a known phone number to solve the problem. The invention uniquely turns the mobile phone into a new and intelligent problem solving device rather than the old dull, ‘given-number’ dialing gear. A breakthru in connecting people: not only calling with known persons to try to solve your problem but also explore new relationships and extending your circle of friends. A communication device such as a mobile phone equipped with the invention uniquely covers the hole range in communication: search-dialing-connect. The invention is a new number one network tool: gathering new information and widening your circle of relationships while entering into new relationships. More in particular one can notice that in all places where people gather there is an urgent need for direct contact by a system for personal search and selection of different issues in any place, including their nearby situation, also called local area also called short range. Conventional methods and systems do not provide in direct, real time partner search and selection in a local area merely because of the use of cumbersome central databases in written, printed or digital format, with poor search and selection resulting in the known privacy violating, disappointing, time and money wasting, time consuming process of conventional (business)partner search. The invention creates a lifestyle of freedom; the user of a portable communication device equipped with the application, decides when and where in his local area, to find a (business)partner. Also to be used at short range purposes on all places where people gather: study, work, leisure, fun stroll- and hang-around area like: festivals, amusement parks, funfairs, carnival, TV-shows, (trade) exhibitions, conferences, seminars, school, university, beach, shopping, night live, disco, concerts, network meetings, job search, auctions, sales shows etc. etc.
Advantageous effects compared with current methods:                Free life style, independent, live at the event, hot spot method while implemented on a personal mobile device,        Also to be used for entertainment,        When in the mood: the user decides where and when to start the application,        Distributed database with wireless access: no expensive central databases and data management,        Direct search in a local area: immediate on the spot contact,        No (psychological) threshold: the application announces only successful reports and ‘Start for Free, Pay Later’,        Event specific, automatically adapted application,        Easy to start by a few keystrokes,        Dynamic: after action immediate reaction,        Reliable and high quality: detailed, tailored and dedicated search and selection,        Privacy guaranteed:                    Every user keeps his/her own data on his/her communication device,            The user specific data stored on/his communication device will be managed by the user him/herself.            No cumbersome or privacy violating scrolling through personal or product data,                        High success rate: time and disappointment saving,        Fully automatic.        